


Brett's Story

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: Teenagers Brett and Corey had always had feelings for each other, even after their unusual meeting. But what happens when when they are suddenly faced with a new and unexpected addition?





	1. Chapter 1

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretenses. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived home from school and plopped my backpack down on the bar stool. It had been a somewhat uneventful day for a Friday, with a bunch of people wishing me a happy 17th birthday.

Grabbing the milk from the refrigerator, I poured myself a glass and took a long drink. I then glanced at a list of chores my mom had left for me to do. I rolled my eyes a bit but knew I'd do them anyway. After my dad had died 6 years ago, I was supposed to be the man of the house, and knew it was my responsibility to help my mom around the house, which I didn't really mind too much. My two brothers, 13-year-old Kyle and 10-year-old Logan, did help out with their own chores too.

After the chores were done, I headed upstairs to take a shower. On Fridays, there was a social down at a local teen center that the city ran that a lot of my friends and I sometimes went to. Several of my friends had in good nature told me that because it was my birthday, I'd better be there tonight Or Else.

Entering the bathroom, I got the water going, and then stripped. Tossing my clothes into the hamper, I tested the water, and got into the shower when the water's temperature was to my liking. I cleaned myself up, then turned the water off and got out, grabbing a towel and started drying myself off.

I put the towel back on the rack when I was through before heading into my bedroom to get dressed. Pulling some clothes on, I looked at myself in the mirror as I combed my dirty blonde hair. I had hazel eyes and stood at a good 6'1" and while I wasn't all muscular like those jocks on the football team, I thought I had a nice build.

I got dressed and headed over to the center. Several people there greeted me there. There was a bit of joking around about me being an "old man" now that I was 17. A friend of mine, Ashley, even led everyone in a sing along of "Happy Birthday."

A little later that evening, I was sitting on one of the couches when a pair of hands started massaging my shoulders. "Happy birthday, Brett," a familiar voice whispered in my ear. My face broke into a huge grin. Looking up and somewhat behind me, I found my boyfriend Corey standing behind me.

"Corey, you're back!" I said, jumping up and vaulting over the couch to wrap Corey up in a bear hug. He was 18, and we'd been "officially" dating for a few months, but had known each other for 5 years. He'd already graduated from high school, being a year ahead of me in school, and had joined the Peace Corps a few weeks after. He'd just gotten back from a trip he'd made with them. "I didn't think you'd make it back in time!" I told him.

"Hey, you don't think I'd miss the birthday of the best guy around," he replied with a grin.

It was kind of a funny way in which we'd met, in a somewhat roundabout way. When my dad had died just after I turned 11, I was (rather understandably) rather upset, and was in a funk for months staying in my room a lot of the time. A cousin of mine, Andrew, who was 18 at the time, insisted on taking me to the YMCA, saying that getting me out of the house would help me. Because it was the middle of winter we were going to change into workout clothes there, then shower before changing back into our street cloths prior to leaving. I didn't realize that the men's locker room was all open until we got there, and horrified (though I didn't tell Andrew that), I quickly changed into my workout clothes. I'd hoped he'd forget about the idea of showering there, but he had remembered, and somewhat numbly I stripped and showered.

Andrew also stripped and showered. I admit I did kinda glance at him a few times out of the corner of my eye (since we were the only two in there at the moment). While I'd been told about the birds and the bees, I had never seen another naked person before (well, at least anyone who wasn't a baby), and I was amazed at what I saw. Everything was so much bigger and harrier with Andrew than it was with me!

Andrew continued to drag me to the YMCA almost every week, and soon it got so that I was more comfortable with being naked around him and anyone else who happened to be in the locker room when we changed. Soon, Kyle and Logan were begging to go along, and Andrew and I started taking them. I was surprised when they readily stripped in the locker room, seeming to have none of the shyness or modesty I thought they'd have.

One day, in the summer after I'd turned 12 and between 6th and 7th grades, Andrew and I were showering after working out, another boy a little older than me stepped into the showers wearing a swimming suit. When he saw me, he looked startled for a moment, then nodded at me and started showering off (since the YMCA insisted that you shower before going into the swimming pool). I nodded back, though I felt totally exposed and hoped that the other boy couldn't see my face go red. A few other times I saw him around the YMCA, and a couple of times he even came in to shower off before swimming while I was showering off after working out. We'd always nod at each other in greeting, but for some reason never said anything to each other.

When school started, I saw that same boy at school during lunch the first day, so somewhat shyly went over and introduced myself to him, learning that his name was Corey, and his family had just moved in that summer, and we soon became fast friends. He was a little over a year older than I was, and was starting the 8th grade. I finally got to see him naked a little later, because we had gym at the same time (different classes, though) and had to change at the beginning and shower at the end; at the end of gym class the first day we actually had class (which was on the second day of school, since the first day we just had orientation with our respective gym teachers and so didn't change), Corey showered opposite of me, and I tried not to gawk at him. I was brought back to the present when Corey kissed me.

"Hey, get a room, you two!" Ashley called out.

Corey broke off the kiss. "Don't mind if we do!" he called back, and I felt my face go a bit warm. A lot of people knew we were gay and a couple, but it still felt a bit weird when we kissed in public.

I blushed even more when another friend of mine, David, called out, "Come on, Ashley, don't encourage them!"

"You're cute when you blush, Brett," Corey whispered in my ear. He then grabbed my arm and said, "Come on, we've got some catching up to do."

A while later, after some refreshments, we were sitting together on the couch I'd been on when he'd come up behind me. His arm was around me, holding me close to him while we talked. I glanced at him on occasion out of the corner of my eye. Height-wise, he'd beaten me out by half an inch, and had wound up with a more buff build that I admittedly found a bit hunky, but I'd never told him that. He had shaggy brown hair and eyes to match. His outdoor work with the Peace Corps had left him with a nice tan. Most of what we'd talked about was about what we'd been doing since we'd seen each other last. All too soon the center's employees were coming around telling everyone it was time to close up. We all groaned good-naturedly but started helping get everything picked up and heading home.

As Corey and I headed out, he said, "Look, I'm home for a week. What do you want to do?"

"Hang out," I said. "I don't really have much of anything specific in mind, really. I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon."

"Hanging out I can do," he said with a grin (for some weird reason, I loved his grins). "I'd do some more of that tonight, but I only just got in, and I'm bushed."

"I noticed," I said. "You looked like you were ready to fall asleep there a couple of times."

"I was. I'll see you tomorrow, then," he said.

"Oh, you'd better believe it."

We kissed one more time before heading out.

Over the next week, we did just random stuff together. Our families had known we were gay for quite a while, and had been amazingly supportive of us. My mom, when she learned Corey was back, insisted upon having him over for dinner Saturday night.

We sat around talking afterwards, with Corey telling us about the work he'd been doing. with the Peace Corps. Admittedly, Corey and my mom did most of the talking, as Kyle and Logan bounced off after dinner to do who knows what, and I largely sat there staring at Corey, taking in the sight of him. When it came time for him to leave, I walked him to the door.

"See you later," he said.

"See ya," I replied, before we kissed.

We heard some snickering behind us, and turned to see Kyle and Logan standing there, watching us. "Kids," Corey said with a grin.

"Yeah, kids," I agreed. After Corey left, I casually walked by Kyle and Logan before bopping them both on the tops of their heads.

"Hey!" Kyle said in way of protest, and I just laughed before heading back into my bedroom, glad I had a bedroom of my own (my mom got the master bedroom, and Kyle and Logan shared a room).


	3. Chapter 3

The following Saturday, Corey and I were over at my place, just sitting on the floor in the family room. No one else was home at the time, and the two of us were just enjoying being in each other's company.

At one point Corey started caressing my neck. "I tell you how much I've missed you?" he asked.

"Only about 5 dozen times in the past week," I told him. "But you can keep saying that."

We sat there quietly for a while, as he continued to gently caress my neck. "What are you thinking about?" I asked after a while.

"I was remembering the first time we saw each other," he said. After a moment, he said, "It was a good thing I was wearing a swimming suit at the time."

"Why was that?" I asked.

"Because it hid the erection I got when I saw you standing there naked," he told me.

"Really?" I asked quietly, a bit in shock. Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised – after all, he was gay, which meant he was sexually aroused by guys, but still, for some reason it had never occurred to me that he'd ever gotten aroused by me specifically.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "And I admit, those other times I happened to be in there when you were showering? I kinda deliberately went at times I thought I'd find you there showering just to see you."

I just stared at him with wide eyes.

He got a thoughtful look on his face. "Y'know, it's been a while since we've hung out in the locker room, either at the YMCA or at school." He got up, and taking me by the hand he pulled me up. "Come on," he said.

"To where?" I managed to ask.

"To your bedroom," was his reply. "We're going to do something we should have done years ago."

We headed into my bedroom, the door prodded shut by Corey's heel. He took me into his arms and kissed me. I stood there like a doofus for several moments before returning the kiss passionately. Moments later he broke off the kiss and grabbed me by the arm. Dragging me over to the bed, we practically ripped our clothes off. We stared for a few moments at each other's nude body, our erections jutting out.

"Oh, yeah," he said with a grin. "This is what I'm talking about."

My face went warm, but as I ran my eyes over his amazing nude body, I knew I wanted this more than anything I'd ever wanted before. We sunk to the bed and started feeling each other up. As our hands roamed over each other's body, I knew he was right - this felt so good, so natural, that it was amazing we hadn't done this years ago. I shuddered and moaned out when his hands caressed my 7 1/2-inch erection and balls. I started fondling his erection - which was a little longer than my own, about 8 inches long - and balls, an he moaned, letting out a soft "Oh yeah."

Corey soon rolled onto me, grinding his crotch against mine for several moments before he got up. Grabbing my ankles, he moved my legs up until my knees were touching my chest. He then spread my legs apart, moved his crotch down to my butthole, and started pushing his cock into me. I groaned as his amazing cock penetrated me. When Corey had fully entered me, he released my ankles, settled down onto me, and began thrusting. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. We made love for what seemed like hours, and just as I was getting close to climaxing, Corey screamed my name out and came into me. When he finished, he took a few deep breaths, then grabbed my still-hard cock and jerked me off until I came all over us.

"Oh, Brett," he moaned out. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Corey," I replied.

We curled up and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up slowly. Stretching, a slight throbbing in my butthole reminded me of what had happened the night before.

"Good morning," I heard Corey say from the doorway.

"Good morning," I replied as he came over and laid down next to me, giving me a quick kiss.

Feeling a little frisky, I reached over and started fondling his cock and balls. He groaned out as his cock got hard, and moments later he pulled the covers down enough to expose my crotch, which he started groping, causing my own cock to rise under the stimulation.

After a couple of minutes, he said, "I want to try something. Get on your hands and knees."

I did as directed, and he got behind me and started pushing his cock into my waiting butthole. When he was all the way inside me, he wrapped his arms around my waist before he started sliding his cock in and out of me. I started rocking back and forth in time to his thrusts, his balls flopping against mine. I was in heaven! For several minutes Corey banged my butt before he cried out and shoved his cock deep inside me, and I could feel him come into me. After his ejaculation ended, he began fondling me again, and within a couple of minutes I came, one shot of semen barely missing hitting me in the face. After my supply of semen was exhausted, we sunk down onto the bed.

We laid like that for easily a couple of hours, his now-soft cock still inside me, just enjoying each other's presence and talking about random occasionally. Eventually, he started getting hard again, and the stimulation caused me to get hard as well. He began sliding his cock in and out of me, and I moaned with pleasure. I don't know what was done differently this time, but within a few minutes I suddenly started ejaculating. Corey went at me for a few more minutes before he came into me for the third time. We soon got up and took a shower together.


	4. Chapter 4

After we had sex those 3 times, we didn't have sex after that, and when it came time for us to say good-bye before he left on his next assignment with the Peace Corps, I kissed him long and hard.

"So, when are you coming back?" I asked him.

"It looks like I'll be out 4, maybe 5, months," he replied. "I'll be back right before you get out of school for the summer."

"Oh, yeah," I said with a grin. "Then we'll have a whole lotta fun!"

"You'd better believe it," he whispered into my ear.

A few weeks later, I wasn't feeling so good. I had started feeling a little nauseated. I figured it had been because I'd stuffed myself too much over the holidays. I even barfed a couple of times, but didn't think too much of it. Near the end of February, I was at a store with my mom. I was a little ways behind here when I bumped into a little old lady. She started telling me off for being an "inconsiderate young man."

I started to apologize, but just as I was stammering out an apology I barfed on her! So instead of the apology coming out "I want to apologize, Ma'am," it came out "I want to...BLEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

Since I was quite a bit taller than the lady, my barf landed on the top of her blouse and started running down it. She started shrieking hysterically. My mom, who by then had realized I wasn't behind her, had just turned back in time to see me barfing all over the lady. Mom rushed over and grabbed me, apologizing profusely as she practically dragged me out of the store.

"Brett, are you all right?" she asked as we got into the car, concern written on her face.

"Oh, sure," I replied, trying to sound sarcastic but not doing a very good job because I still felt a little weak. "I throw up on people on a regular basis. Nothing new."

"Very funny," she said dryly.

When we got home, she insisted I go straight to bed. She came in a few minutes later and stuck a thermometer into my mouth. After a while, she checked it.

"Hmm, no fever. Must have been something you ate."

However, it seemed to be something that was more persistent than that, and I barfed several more times over the next few days. Finally my mom got concerned, and scheduled a doctor's appointment for me. When I met with Dr. Hobson, he asked me a bunch of questions. Then he ran a couple of tests. When he looked over the results, he poked his head out of the examining room and said something to one of the staff outside.

Closing the door, he came over to where I was laying on the examination table, propped up on my elbows, and said, "I've asked your mom to come in here, but while we're waiting, there's one thing I'd like to check." I nodded, and he pulled my shirt up and started examining my abdomen.

"So you think you know what's wrong?" I asked.

"I believe so," was all he said.

My mom came in moments later, and Dr. Hobson indicated she should sit down.

"There's no easy way to say this," he said, "but it looks like Brett is...pregnant."

I gasped, as did my mom. "Are you sure?" I said quietly a few moments later.

He nodded. The next couple of hours passed by in a daze. I remembered that future appointments were set up with a specialist in teenage male pregnancies, and we were given information on a class to help me get ready for the birth. Finally, when we got home, my mom sat me down at the table in the kitchen

"I'll cut right to the chase," she said. "Corey's the father, isn't he?" I nodded. She continued, "Now, you know I love you and I'll always support you, but I must say I'm very disappointed in you. I'd always hoped I'd emphasized that while I understood you're gay and that you have certain...feelings for Corey, I still expected you to wait until you graduated high school before you started having sex, with Corey or anyone else."

"I know, Mom, and I'm sorry," I said. "It happened when he was back for the week from the Peace Corps that last time on my birthday. One thing lead to another, and it just...happened. We didn't intend for a pregnancy to occur."

"I know you didn't, honey, but you're pregnant, whether you planned to or not. Now, the way I see it, you have one of three choices to make here," she said. "Again, I'll support you any way here. The first choice is to have an abortion, though you know how I feel about abortions." I nodded; she believed abortions should be avoided if at all possible. "The second choice," she continued, "is to have the baby, but to give it up for adoption. The third choice is to have the baby and keep it. By my calculation, this baby will be born not too long after the school year ends, so at first you will be the one primarily responsible for taking care of it – I'll teach you how – and we'll see about getting some sort of sitter once school starts again."

"I'd like some time to think about it," I said.

"That's understandable," she said. "I don't know if it's possible to reach Corey right now, but you should consider about how he might feel about this and about what his wishes might be."

"Right," I said.

I thought about it for a while, then went back to my mom. "I've decided I'll keep the baby," I told her.

"All right," she said. When Kyle and Logan got home, we sat them down and told them about the pregnancy.

"Whoa," Kyle said. "That's kinda...weird."

"Imagine how I feel," I said dryly.

I contacted the local office of the Peace Corps, and asked if there was any way to reach Corey. I was told that any message would probably take a few days to reach him even under the best of circumstances, but I decided to send a message anyway. In it, I told him that I was pregnant, and that he was the father, but I told him to remain where he was for the duration of the assignment, since there wasn't really anything he could do to help if he came home early.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later I went in for a physical and to see the specialist Dr. Hobson recommended, Dr. Arthur. I was given a few tests using various machines by techs before being ushered into an examination room where Dr. Arthur met me. Due to the variety of tests that had been performed, I was wearing only my briefs at that point.

He went over the test results with me, before saying that he wanted to do a quick physical examination. He felt my abdomen, then checked my heart, breathing, and my abdomen with a stethoscope, and checked my blood pressure.

Then he said, "All right Brett, I'd like to take a look at your penis. Remove your briefs and lay down, please."

I took a deep breath and slid off my briefs, tossing them over to where the rest of my clothes were on a chair, and laid down on the examination table. He picked up my cock and started examining it in what I thought was a rather personal way. After several minutes of poking, stretching, stroking, and rolling my cock between his fingers, he finally released it and said, "Your penis looks good. It should be able to handle having the baby come through it."

"That's good," I mumbled, sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the table.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Will the birth hurt much?" I asked.

He nodded. "Unfortunately, from what I understand, it will," he said, "So far, we haven't found any strong pain medications that will dull the pain completely without interfering with a guy's body's ability to give birth."

"Who can I have in the delivery room when I give birth?"

"Here we like to keep it to inviting around 4 people to be in there with you."

We talked for a few more minutes before I headed out.

I told a few close friends next. Most of the reactions were positive, though a couple of people admitted they thought it was a bit weird. Ashley gave a shriek of excitement before she wrapped me up in a hug. She offered to come over and help get the appropriate baby stuff obtained and the nursery set up, and I gladly accepted.

Word soon traveled around school. While nobody came up to me and gave me a hard time about it, I got a lot of stares, and it seemed that more than a few of the other students were whispering amongst themselves while looking in my direction.

Some of the girls tended to be rather chatty with me about it (but then, girls were always chatty to begin with, so I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised). They would cluster around me during lunch (even if I didn't know them), and ask me all sorts of questions. Did I know the gender? (No, I didn't.) What kind of names did I like? (I hadn't really given it much thought, and would probably be holding off on any considerations until after Corey got back.) Would I be keeping the baby, or would I be giving it up for adoption. (I told them I was planning on keeping it.)

They also wanted to be able to put their hands on my abdomen so they could see if they could feel the kid move, so I would obligingly lift my shirt up and let them put their hands on my bare stomach. Even though the fetus wasn't as big as it would have been if I'd been a girl during pregnancy, it was still kinda noticeable when you looked, and I felt a little self-conscious about it. (I had some loose shirts that I'd already taken up to wearing to hopefully hide the slight bulge that had already developed.) On the other hand, I kinda enjoyed the attention and physical contact I was getting from the girls. It seemed strange to get two conflicting emotions at the same time, and while I'd been assured that pregnant guys didn't have to deal with mood altering hormones like pregnant girls did, I still had to wonder at times.

Some of the guys would come up and talk to me about it, though not in nearly in as large numbers as the girls, and it was mostly limited to guys I knew (though there were a few comments along the lines of "Wow, you're pregnant? Weird!" from some of the sophomores).

I'd heard about how pregnant women developed strange food cravings, and how some guys had that happen as well. At first I thought that I didn't have any cravings myself, until Logan commented one day that I seemed to be eating a lot more pickles. I was about to deny that was true, until I glanced down at the half-eaten pickle in my hand and realized that it was the third one I'd had in less than 20 minutes, and that it was probably the 20th or 30th one that I'd had that week.

Ashley was with me a lot over the next few months while I was waiting for Corey to get back. She'd often have me take my shirt, undershirt, shoes and socks off, and give me back and feet massages, saying that kind of stuff had helped a cousin of hers when she was pregnant (and it certainly made me feel better at times). Sometimes, when the baby would kick, she'd put her hand on my abdomen to see if the could feel the kicks (sometimes she could).

It was kind of weird knowing I was carrying a new life inside of me. On one hand, I was kind of scared. I was responsible for someone else, and would be for quite a few years. On the other hand, I was kind of excited. I thought that being gay meant that I probably wouldn't have kids of my own unless there was a surrogate mother or adoption involved (yeah, some guys could get pregnant, but for some reason I'd never before thought that there was any chance that I could be one of them), and I kind of looked forward to being a parent. But at the same time, I didn't really care for how it made me felt, and how it could make it difficult to sleep sometimes. And of course, there was the idea of the birth itself - that a baby would be popping out of my cock in a few months (barring any problems that would require a delivery via C-Section) wasn't exactly something I was looking forward to. I told Kyle and Logan that if they were smart, they would never get pregnant.

"I certainly don't plan on it," Kyle said. "Having a baby pop out of my dick while a bunch of people watch? No thanks!"

"Yeah," Logan agreed.

I continued to have regular checkups to monitor the progress of the pregnancy, to make sure that both the fetus was developing normally and that my body was handling the pregnancy well.


	6. Chapter 6

I was laying in bed late one evening, trying to find a comfortable position but not really succeeding. I heard a knock at my door and looked up to see Kyle standing there.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I told him, and he came in, clad only in his underwear (since we'd both taken up to sleeping in just our underwear a couple of years ago). I scooted over, and he came over and plopped down next to me on the bed.

"Having trouble sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to find a comfortable position," I said, placing my hand on my abdomen.

"Hey, sorry about my earlier comments," he said after a moment "I hope you didn't take offense about what I said about people watching the baby pop out of your dick."

"No offense taken," I said. "Yeah, I'm kinda scared about the birth, but I don't mind people watching. Speaking of which, would you like to come into the delivery room and watch?"

"Can I really?" he asked, a look of wonder and amazement on his face.

"Sure," I told him. "They say I can have around 4 people come in with me when the baby's born, and besides Corey I'd like you and Logan to come in, too."

"Wow! Thanks!" he said. "Sure, I'd love to be there."

"So, you excited about being an uncle?"

"Yeah! I'm going to be the best uncle ever!"

"Here, the baby's kicking. Want to feel?"

"Sure!"

I held up my undershirt and showed Kyle where he could put his hand. "Wow!" he said, a big grin on his face.

He curled up to me, and we talked for a while. Kyle soon fell asleep, and for some reason his being next to me soothed me enough that I was soon asleep, too.

Finally, a great day arrived. Corey returned. When he arrived at my house we rushed to each other and embraced, kissing. When we broke the kiss, we released each other and Corey looked down at my abdomen.

"Oh man, I am so sorry!" he said. "I never intended for this to happen!"

"It's all right," I assured him. "I didn't plan on it either, but think of what the amazing result was."

Corey hesitantly put a hand on my abdomen. "Yeah, this is amazing," he said in awe. "We're going to have a baby!"

"Yeah," I said. "We have so much to talk about!"

And talk we did. Corey agreed with me that we should keep the baby. We decided that if the baby was a boy, he'd be named Andrew, after my cousin who'd been so much like a father to me after my own had died. If the baby was a girl, she'd be named Angelina, after Corey's maternal grandmother, who'd passed away a couple of years ago.

I mentioned how I could have 4 other people come in with me, and naturally he'd be one of them. "I'd also like to have Kyle and Logan in there, too," I said.

"Hmmm, interesting selections," he said after a moment.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't think you'd want your own brothers gawking at your crotch."

I shrugged. "We've changed in front of each other at the YMCA for years. It's not like they haven't ever seen what I look like down there."

"All right. Good point," Corey said. "What about your mom?"

"Honestly, it'd be just a bit weird to have my mom in there," I said. "So I'm not sure about that, really."

"All right," Corey said, "here's a bit of a request on my part – and I totally understand if this is too weird to you as well – how about we have Jace come along?" Jace was his 9-year-old brother.

"Jace?"

"Sure," Corey said with a shrug. "After all, you're bringing in your brothers, so why not mine as well? Besides, it's not like he's never seen you naked before, either," he pointed out, since he had been taking Jace to the YMCA as well for the past three years.

"Well, all right, if he wants to."

When I mentioned it to my mom later on, she said, "I don't know. Corey I can understand, but are you sure you feel comfortable with having Kyle and Logan in there, plus Corey's brother in there too?"

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd be comfortable...exposing...yourself like that to them, especially in such a personal moment."

"Mom, it's not like the four of us have never been naked in front of each other before," I said. "We've been 'exposing' ourselves to each other for years."

"Well, all right, if you feel comfortable about it," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

School soon ended, and the due date rapidly approached. Corey and Jace came and stayed over at our place. I also went to a class on how to give birth, one geared towards guys.

Very early one Saturday morning, I woke to my stomach cramping. I rubbed it for a while before I realized that the cramping was very much like how contractions had been described to me. I managed to throw my pillow over to where Corey was sleeping nearby in a sleeping bag.

"Mmph," came his muffled reply, since the pillow landed on his head.

"Corey, wake up!" I said.

He mumbled something, then sat straight up. "Is it time?" he asked.

"I think so!" I gasped out.

He got out of the sleeping bag and said, "I'll go wake up the others. Hang on, I'll be right back!"

Within a couple of minutes he came back in, and I could see Kyle, Logan, and Jace standing in the hallway, looking in with wide eyes as they pulled their clothes on. "Logan, Jace, go get in the van. Kyle, stay close by in case I need help," Corey directed.

Corey helped me get up, and we made our way to the van, Kyle making sure the route was clear. We soon made it to the van, where my mom was already waiting in the driver's seat (we'd previously agreed that she'd drive if she was home when I went into labor, since we figured she probably wouldn't be stressing out as much as Corey would be).

Heading to the hospital, I laid with my head on Corey's lap, moaning occasionally. Corey whispered to hang on. We eventually arrived at the hospital, and Corey and Kyle helped me inside, with Logan and Jace trailing behind, while my mom went to park the van.

The hospital staff snapped into action, and we were ushered into the delivery room. I was directed to a bench along one wall while they got everything ready. After sitting down rubbing my abdomen for a moment, I pulled off my undershirt. A contraction made me gasp out.

"Hang on, it's almost over," Corey whispered to me as I leaned on him.

"Ha...ha...ha..." I panted in response.

A hospital gown was handed to me, and I put on the hospital gown. We were told that the delivery table was ready, so I slowly got up, and Corey and Kyle both supported me.

"Oh, hold on," Corey said. He turned to face me, reached down, and grabbed the top of my briefs and yanked them down off of me. He then got back into position, and he and Kyle helped me over to the delivery table and to get onto it. The table was designed in such a way that the part at the business end of it jutted just a bit past my cock and balls, with the pad things sticking out at angles away from the table in a sort of stubby Y formation, so the doctor could get in between my legs, right up next to the end of my cock.

I laid down, spread my legs apart, put the bottom of my feet on the pads, and pointed my knees up towards the ceiling, and snuggled back into the somewhat large pillow placed behind my head and shoulders. Corey, Kyle, Logan and Jace all gathered around me. They turned their attention to my cock as Corey took my hand.

A nurse gave me an injection of what I assumed was pain medication, and a few moments later a doctor got down by the end of my cock. "All right, Brett," the doctor said. "I want you to start pushing."

I began pushing as I'd been taught, following the doctor's directions to push, relax, push, relax. It turned out to be a lot more work than I originally though it would be. For a while, not a lot of sounds were in the delivery room - it was largely the doctor gently but firmly giving me directions and me panting, moaning, and making an occasional "Nnnggghhh!" sound as I pushed. Corey would occasionally whisper that I was doing good, and every so often Kyle would wipe the sweat off my forehead.

I felt the baby slowly work its way towards my crotch. After what seemed like forever, pain exploded in my crotch. I felt my cock stretching out in all directions as the baby started going through it. "Aaaaahhhhh!" I started crying out in pain as I clutched Corey's hand. I wanted it to all be over! I pushed harder, the whole time Corey whispering to keep pushing. At long last I felt the pressure go down, and, breathing hard, managed to raise my head up and looked between my legs at the baby – my baby – as the doctor declared, "It's a boy!" over the baby's wailing.

"We have a son!" I gasped out to Corey, panting from the effort of pushing this kid out of me.

"Yeah," Corey said, looking at the baby in awe. Kyle, Logan, and Jace cheered.

"Good job!" Logan said.

"Yeah, good job!" Jace said.

"You did good, bro," Kyle said, patting my shoulder.

The umbilical cord was cut, and the baby was taken over to a nearby station to be cleaned up. A few minutes later, the placenta was pulled from me, and not too long after that I was handed the baby for a few minutes

"Hey there, Andrew," I said gently, cradling my son in my arms as the others gathered around. "Shhh, I know we've had a long day already. It's okay." Little Andrew soon settled down. "Andrew, I'd like you to meet your daddy and uncles," I said. "They've been waiting as long as I have to meet you in person." Andrew opened his eyes, and everyone cooed over him. After a few minutes the two of us were taken away, baby Andrew to the nursery and me to get a sponge bath before being taken to a room where I'd recover for a couple of days before being released. Despite the fact that I was exhausted and my body (my cock in particular) hurt more than I thought was possible, when I was finally left alone it took a while to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I was rather bored the entire time I stayed at the hospital, and I was relieved when it came time for me to go home. There wasn't much going on there, outside of the occasional checkup they gave me to make sure that nothing in my body had been unduly damaged when I'd given birth, and that I was recovering well (one nurse told me that, when a guy gave birth naturally, if the delivery itself went well, later complications occurred only very, very rarely, but it was still standard procedure in practically all hospitals to keep a close eye on every guy who gave birth for a couple of days afterward, just to be on the safe side). I got to hold my son a few times. He was a healthy baby, they told me, weighing in at 2 pounds, 9 ounces.

When it came time for me to come home, Corey and my mom came to pick me and Andrew up. While my mom was doing a bit of paperwork, Corey was with me in my hospital room while I showered and got dressed in the clothes he'd brought me. The doctor who'd delivered Andrew poked his head in for a couple of minutes, and explained about something amazing. He said something amazing. He told us that getting my cock sucked would help it recover faster.

"I'd recommend at least twice a day," the doctor said. "For the first week, each time should be at least 20 minutes, then 10 minutes each after that, though more is better. It should go until Brett can get an erection again."

We nodded and thanked him.

When we arrived home, we got Andrew settled into his crib, where he quickly fell asleep. We watched him for a while.

"He's amazing," Corey said quietly.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

Heading into my room, we shut the door. Corey asked me if I wanted him to suck my cock then, and I nodded. I pulled off my pants, briefs, shoes and socks and sat down on the edge of my bed and spread my legs apart. Corey got in between my legs, took my cock into his mouth, and started sucking. I started stroking the back of his head while he sucked. When he sucked for 20 minutes, he pulled up and sat down next to, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said.

"It's not a problem," he replied. "I'm partially responsible for this, so I might as well accept the consequences. Besides, it's a good excuse to have your cock in my mouth."

"Perv," I said with a laugh.

"Yep," he said, giving me a kiss. "I do want to know one thing, though."

"What's that?" I asked.

He pulled something out of his pocket, and it took me a moment to see it was a small box. He got down on one knee. "I realize that I probably should have asked you this sooner, even though we'll probably have to wait a while," he said. He opened the box and produced a ring. "Brett, will you marry me?"

A lump caught in my throat, and it was a moment before I could answer, "Yes!"

He put the ring on my left ring finger, and stood up and gave me a kiss as we embraced.

It took more than a month of Corey sucking my cock before I could get an erection again. When I finally did spring an erection (while Corey was sucking my cock), he continued sucking until I came.

Corey arranged with the Peace Corps to stay here and work with local things, instead of going out into the field. Andrew started attending a community college at the same time I started my senior year of high school, though different schedules as much as possible so one of us could always be available to watch after Andrew as much as we could. We got married 3 days after I graduated from high school, and the following semester I started attending community college as well, again on a different schedule from Corey.

It's been 3 years since Andrew was born. He's getting bigger, though not as big as others his age (his pediatrician assures me Andrew's normal in size for someone whose mother is a guy).

Corey and I have talked about having another kid, though nothing's come of it yet. Sometimes, I tell him with a big grin that if he's so eager to have another kid, that he's certainly more than welcome to carry the fetus and give birth, because honestly, while I love Andrew and Corey both more than words can describe, considering what I had to go through with my first pregnancy, I'm admittedly a bit hesitant to go through it again.


End file.
